YOU BAKA!
by Sendra
Summary: yay, i had an idea and i will make a group of bad days for each member of the cast


Sendra: hi, this is a story about a day where everyone is getting on Ryou's nerves  
  
Yami sendra: aibou, not another story  
  
Sendra: YEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh yada yada yada, *glares at owners of Yu-gi- oh*  
  
  
  
YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: *wakes up* yawnnnnnnnn! *looks outside* oh man its raining!  
  
Bakura: *trying to suppress laghter* h,h,h,h,hi ai,ai,ai,AIHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: what is it, aibou?  
  
Bakura: *holds up mirror* look!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He sees his reflection, and sees his face covered in lipstick and his hair died pink  
  
Ryou: I'm gonna go lock the cabinet, and wash up  
  
Ryou: *arrives in bathroom* *turns faucet* oh come on, no water *sees mouthwash* I can't believe I'm about to do this  
  
Ryou runs out of the bathroom screaming  
  
Ryou: note to self: mouth wash is called MOUTHwash for a reason owwwwww...  
  
Bakura: *walks out of the basement, all greasy with a wrench* oh boy he is in for a huge surprise in his car! ^_^  
  
Ryou: well, at least I could get out the lipstick, but not the hair color, *opens the door of his car* time to go to school *he gets in the car and turns the key*  
  
Car: *airbag pops out into Ryou's face*  
  
Ryou: I should never have taught my Yami electronics and mechanic skills....  
  
Ryou finally gets out onto the road, and stops shortly because of an accident  
  
Ryou: come on!!!!!!!1 *sees a figure with long white hair run into the woods* grrrr, I am very annoyed  
  
After half an hour, Ryou gets out of the traffic and arrives at school, he walks to his class and comes through the door and everyone is laughing at him for two reasons; his pink hair, and his tardiness  
  
Teacher: Ryou, your late and you must serve a detention.  
  
Ryou; *grits his teeth and clenches his fists* ok teacher....i will.  
  
Ryou sits down and sits through a rather long lecture about lawn care  
  
//after class//  
  
Yugi; what's up, Ryou?  
  
Ryou: I'm having a bad day...  
  
Tea: *looks at his hair* your Yami pickin' on you again?  
  
Ryou; yes but worse than ever  
  
The group sees Joey and Tristan arguing over something  
  
Joey: no way mine is sooo bigger than yours  
  
Tristan: nuh uh, my muffin was wayyyyy bigger!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: *sweatdrop* uhhh, guys?  
  
Joey *turns around and faces tea Ryou and Yugi* hi guys...AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Tristan: what *turns around* AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA  
  
Ryou; shut up.......-_-  
  
Ryou starts to walk away and....  
  
Tea: wait!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: what is it?  
  
Yugi: we got tickets for the national duelist's championships, wanna come?  
  
Ryou: *eye twitching* I can't come guys, detention....  
  
Yugi; oh too bad, hey Kaiba!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou walks away very annoyed  
  
//in detention hall//  
  
Ryou: it cant be to long now, can it?  
  
Stars to hum  
  
Two minutes later  
  
Ryou: ahhh, it must have been at least half an hour, two minutes!!!?????????  
  
Teacher: Ryou! No talking! 1 more hour for you  
  
Ryou: -_-U  
  
//at the national duelist's championship//  
  
Yugi: wow this is great  
  
Announcer; and now for the prize drawing, of all the pices of exodia and 1000 dollars!!! And the winner is in seat 257!!!!!  
  
Yugi: hey that would have been Ryou's seat!!!!!!!!  
  
Announcer: *walks out of his room counting money* wow that strange white haired boy really wanted that seat to be picked....  
  
//in detention hall//  
  
Outside: *is dark*  
  
Teacher: Ryou, your time is up you can go home now  
  
Ryou; ok!!!!!!!  
  
//home//  
  
Ryou: *just changed into pajamas* yawwwn, well today wasn't the worst it could be  
  
Bakura: Baka Ryou, there is always tomorrow.....  
  
  
  
  
  
Sendra; hee hee how did ya like it?  
  
Yami sendra: it was dumb..  
  
Sendra: shut up!!!!!!!!!!! Baka..  
  
Yami sendra: well it wasn't nearly bad enough for Ryou.....  
  
Sendra: oh well........  
  
An idea hits me  
  
Sendra: I have an idea!!!!!! You can review me with suggestions!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami sendra: hey he does have a brain...... 


End file.
